Encounter
by Kakashiz
Summary: Tsunade meets Orochimaru in the forest and gets down to business. OroTsuna oneshot. rated T for sexual reference.


Encounter

Tsunade sighed wearily. Being the new hokage, she was supposed to take charge of the cleaning up after the large scaled attack by Sound and Sand.

But she had no idea it was so tiring.

She wandered about in the forests of Konoha, watching the setting sun. Shizune had agreed to take over for a bit so that Tsunade could have a rest.

The forest was eerily silent.

She sighed and sat down under a tree. Being so busy as the new leader, she had forgotten one thing.

She still had Orochimaru's offer to consider.

She knew she shouldn't, with her being the hokage and all, but his offers were tempting. After all, she did miss Dan and her little brother a lot.

A rustle in the trees made her look up. A tall figure landed on the ground a few feet away.

Tsunade gasped. She recognized that figure.

Orochimaru.

He was not wearing his usual outfit, but instead a black jumper and ninja trousers.

"May I have your answer, Tsunade?" he asked quietly. A memory of the past floated to the top of her mind at those words.

_It was a bright summer day, and she and her team were sixteen. Tsunade was having a drink at a roadside stall when Orochimaru turned up._

_"Would you like to spar with me?" he asked._

_Tsunade choked on her drink. The oh-so-hot Orochimaru actually wanted to spar with her! Oh God yes!_

_But on the outside, she was still frozen in surprise. Waiting for her answer, he leaned closer until his mouth was right beside her ear._

_"May I have your answer, Tsunade-chan?"_

Tsunade jerked back into the present. She stared into his eyes, trying to read them. They stared back at her coldly.

"I will not," she replied. "I will not risk you destroying what I have saved."

Tsunade turned her back.

Desperately Orochimaru flung himself on the ground. If he had to resort to begging, so be it.

"Please Tsunade-chan, I really need it. It hurts like hell all the time. Please, Tsunade, please, I beg you."

_What a groveling snake_, thought Tsunade. But she couldn't help turning her eyes towards his arms. They were blackened and burnt all the way to his shoulders.

Pitying him, she said hesitantly: "I will not heal you, but I will relieve the pain."

Orochimaru gazed at her hopefully.

"For old friends sake," she added quickly.

"Thank you," said Orochimaru gratefully.

"Now, if you would please lie down." Tsunade said with a businesslike voice.

Orochimaru obliged, and she knelt beside his right arm. She removed his bandages and touched the clammy skin.

Shaking her head, she looked up at him.

"It's dead," she stated quietly. "Even if I had agreed to heal you, your arms are gone forever. Even I cannot heal them."

She frowned. "If I need to relieve the pain, I need to examine your shoulders where they are still alive. If you would…remove your shirt please."

He tugged at his shirt with his teeth, and with some help from Tsunade he succeeded in pulling it off.

Tsunade gasped inwardly. Orochimaru's chiseled torso stood out clearly in the evening sun.

Controlling her expression, she pressed her fingers to his shoulder joint. What she felt there made her brows furrow.

"What is it?" asked Orochimaru, catching sight of her expression.

"It's nothing," she answered. "Your nerve cells have not responded well to dead limbs. I will have to numb them."

Orochimaru relaxed and lay back. Gazing at the sky, he pondered his former teammate's words.

"_It's dead," she stated quietly. "Even if I had agreed to heal you, your arms are gone forever. Even I cannot heal them."_

He sighed. Damn the third hokage. His old sensei had robbed him of his dreams. He would never forgive the old man.

But it may have been partly his fault. If he had never returned to Konoha, never swore to take revenge, this would not have happened.

Tsunade watched him as he sighed and thought. She was rather unaccustomed to the thoughtful Orochimaru as opposed to the diabolical Orochimaru.

On the other hand, Orochimaru thought about Tsunade. Lucky her, she didn't have to work for decades to achieve immortality. His eyes ran down her body starting from her hair.

They were already fifty. But she still looked so young, so pretty. He smirked. Watching her work, her eyes narrowed in concentration, he understood why Dan fell in love with her years before.

Tsunade was partially hyperventilating. The man lying on the ground was _hot_. Perfect body, cool demeanor….

Stop.

This man was dangerous.

But that made him even more appealing.

Controlling herself with effort, she finished with Orochimaru's right arm and leaned over him to check on his left. To ease the deafening silence, she tried to start a conversation.

But what kind of a conversation could you have with a diabolical madman who practiced forbidden kinjutsu?

"You know, after all these years I'd have thought you'd look a little different," said Orochimaru. Great, he started it. "But you still look the same as ever."

He looked up at her. "And as pretty," he added.

Tsunade blushed. It was flattering to hear her childhood crush say she was pretty.

"You look much the same as ever too," she replied, glancing up from his left arm. "Whose body is this?" she asked, trying her best not to shudder.

"Well, it's mine now," he said casually. "And speaking of bodies, you've got a nice one right there."

With some effort, he swung his right arm over her waist. Tsunade stiffened, and grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where were you?" screamed Shizune frantically. "I was worried as hell!"

Absently Tsunade glanced at her watch. 11p.m. She had been gone four hours?

She counted off the time on her fingers. She had been wandering about for about and hour before she met Orochimaru, she healed him for another hour and after that….

She blushed and made her way to her bedroom, ignoring Shizune. The two hours she spent with Orochimaru making love to her.

She shook her head and smiled ruefully to herself. What with meeting, healing and having sex with Orochimaru all in one day.

He had given her the best orgasm she had in years. Lying down on her bed, she remembered Orochimaru's words just before he left.

_"Too bad I couldn't use my fingers," he said quietly_.

Tsunade hoped her encounter with him was nothing more than a chance meeting. She was the hokage after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Bah. I'm no good at ero stories. But hope you guys enjoyed it. *slaps head* What am I thinking? This is boring.

Anyway, Naruto does not belong to me.


End file.
